dsrmfandomcom-20200215-history
Riot's Stats
Attributes (150BP) + Ork (20BP) + Edge (20BP) = 190 BPs *Bod: 5 (10BP) *Agi: 4 (6) (30BP) *Rea: 5 (40 BP) *Str 3 (0BP) *Cha: 2 (10BP) *Int 3 (20BP) *Log 2 (10BP) *Will 4 (30BP) *Edge 3 (20BP) Active Skills (120 BPs): *Pilot: Ground Craft 4 (16 BP) *Pilot: Aircraft 3 (12BP) *Electronic Group 1 (10BP) **Hardware Spec - Build/Repair (2 karma) *Cracking Group 1 (10 BP) **Hacking Spec - Exploit (2 karma) *Influence Group 1 (10 BP) *Perception 4 (16 BP) *Clubs 3 (12 BP) *Gunnery 3 (12 BP) *Heavy Weapons 3 (12 BP) *Dodge (Ranged) 2 (10 BP) Knowledge Skills (36 free BP): *English N *Spanish 3 *Street: Denver Gangs 1 *Street: Ironsider Hangouts 2 *Street: Smuggling Routes 2 *Street: Border Crossing Procedures 2 *Interest: Sports Combat Biker 4 *Knowledge: Motorcycle Design 2 * Contacts (5 BP+5 Freebies): Group Contact - Ironsiders Go-Gang: Loyalty 2, Connection 3 (8 - area influence +2, membership +3) Qualitlies (-20 BP): *First Impression (5BP) *Thrillseeker (-5BP) *Prejudiced, Active against Technomancers (-15 BP) *Incompetence: Blades (-5BP) Resources (23 BP): Wares: *Attention Coprocessor 3 (used) = .36 essense © *Enhanced Phermone Receptors 3 (used) = .12 essense (b) *Muscle Toner 2 (used) = .48 essense (b) *PuSHeD = .1 essense (b) *Math CPU (used) = .18 essense © *Sleep Regulator = .1 essense (b) *Cybereye Band 3 (used) w/ Flare Comp, Vision Mag, Vision Enhance 2, Smartlink, Imagine Link, Low-Light & Thermographic Programs: Armor, Attack, Biofeedback, Data Bomb, Decrypt, Exploit, Sniffer, Spoof, Stealth, Track, and ECCM all at 3, Analyze (Ergo), Browse, Command, Edit, Encrypt (Ergo), Purge, Reality Filter (Ergo), Scan (Ergo) all at 6, ARES Software: Combat Biker: Virtual Battleground IV, 3 Mapsofts R6: Denver City Map, Insider Hangouts, and CAS Denver Sector Map, and 2 Datasoft R6: Motorcycle Spec's & Combat Biker Statistics Erika Elite Commlink, with Novatech Navi OS and Customized Interface (Command), with AR Gloves, Skinlink, Sim Module, Program Optimized (Exploit), Upgrades: Firewall to 5, Signal to 5 Earwear: Earbuds R3 w/ Spatial Recognizer, Select Sound Filter 1, Sound Enhance 3 Drugs: 5 doses of Betameth, 6 doses of Cram (1 cram used) B&E Gear: Wireclippers, Chisel, Glasscutter, Keycard Copier, Autopicker 6, Catalyst Stick, Tag Eraser (used on all goods and 'wares), Hardware Tool Kit Survival Gear: Backpack, Climbing Kit, and 2 Lightsticks Fake SIN R3 - Jim Smith, Male Ork from CAS Sector of Denver, w/ 2 Fake License R3s for Stun Baton & Colt R23 Assault Rifle (which is on the Roto Drone) Ammo: 40 SnS, 160 Regular, 40 Gel, 5 Flash Micro-Grenades, 5 Flashbang Micro-Grenades, 5 Smoke Micro-Grenades, 1 Smoke Hand Grenade Weapons: Stun Baton, Colt M23 w/ Top Mounted Smartgun System (equipped on Roto-Drone), unequipped airburst link and external smartlink system Armor: Bike Racers Armor w/ Concealed Holster & Fire Resistance 3, Bike Racers Helmet w/ Internal Air Tank 1hr and Form Fitting Half Body Suit w/ 2 auto-injectors (betameth and cram) and Nonconductivity 3 Indian Pathfinder w/ Motorcycle Stablizer & Oil-Slick Sprayer Custom MCT-Nissan Roto-Drone w/ external, fixed, remote op, gyro linked Colt M233 w/ ammo bin / Camera w/ lowlight vision, falre comp, thermographic vision, vision mag, & vision enhancement 3/ Laser Microphone w/ Spatial Recognizer, Select Sound Filter 3, Sound Enhancement 3 Custom GM-Nissan Doberman w/ external, fixed, remote op, gyro linked Colt M233 w/ ammo bin / Camera w/ flare comp & thermographic vision, Reponse upgrade: 4 Lifestyle: Comforts 2, Entertainment 1, Necessities 1, Neighborhood 2, Security 3 = 1700/month (one month paid) Credt, Karma, & Cash: *Street Cred: 1 *Nuyen: 1250 *Karma: 5 (4 used) = 1 Remaining